Liam Dalson
"I can play guitar. I'm pretty '''fast', too. ... That's really it. I'm not great with guns. I'm okay with a knife, but you know... ... I'm more than happy to help with anything you need. That's generally what I do,"'' -- Liam explains what he can bring to the group Liam Dalson 'is a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios, and a main character in ''The Calm Before''. He is an odd but friendly survivor who was left behind by his group on a train in the middle of the night. Two weeks later, another group came across the train on their journey to Port Collier. Alone, bored and with nothing else to do, Liam helped them get the train started and joined them on their fateful excursion to Port Collier. After his group left him in Hopeville as they believed he was killed, Liam was rescued by Christopher from certain death and was nursed back to health by the group, although some did not trust him due to his past alligence with those they blamed for Hopeville's destruction. After Christopher became leader of the group, Liam was fully accepted and set out with them out of Hopeville, searching for a safe haven. Overview Personality Liam is charming, likeable, easygoing and brave. While lacking many practical skills, he makes up for it with his courage and enthusiasm. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Liam's life before the outbreak. He mentions he had lived in the state his entire life. He had also learned how to play the guitar before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Liam joined a small group that he described as "bad dudes" that were "bad before all this started" that only kept him around because they barely noticed he was around at all. One night, he heard them raping a young girl, and so in a fit of rage he killed them all in their sleep. He tried to save the girl but she was too beat up, so he stabbed her in the head to put her out of her misery. He walked for two weeks until setting up camp in the train. Season 1 'A Long Road Ahead' 'Around All Corners' Season 1 ('The Calm Before') 'Chaos' Killed Victims * Hopeville Guard 5 (before reanimation) * Christopher Reynolds (before reanimation) * 5 unnamed people * 1 unnamed girl (out of mercy) * 2 unnamed Hopeville residents (caused) * 3 unnamed members of Captain's Crew * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Harry Edwards "You don't have to worry, Liam. You're one of us now," Liam and Edwards develop a good friendship quickly. With Edwards believing that Liam died in Hopeville, he placed his guitar in the corner of the manor garden and surrounded it with flowers out of respect for his brief friend. Alex Sutton Jess Black Aaron Ganger Christopher Reynolds Liam and Christopher seem to get on well, despite barely knowing each other. Liam volunteered to make sure Christopher did not reanimate. Steve Steve does not trust Liam and hates him for his past alligence to those who caused the fall of Hopeville. Austin Leyton Zoey Leyton Louise Trivia * Liam was originally supposed to die in '''Around All Corners, but EDStudios liked his character too much so they placed him into The Calm Before. ** For this purpose, Liam's 'death' scene in Around All Corners was left ambiguous. * He is the first character shown to be able to play the guitar. * He has the highest confirmed kill count out of any character in Season 1, ironic due to his pacifist and timid nature. * His surname is revealed to be Dalson in Season 3 of The Calm Before. |-|Original Series Characters= |-|'The Calm Before' Characters= Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:The Clarkson Survivors Category:Hopeville Destruction Survivors Category:Crossover Category:Main Characters